A Globe of Snow
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Some stories start with once upon a time.. This story starts and ends with a snow globe.


**A/N:** So as not to spoil the story, the reasons I wrote this story are at the end.

 **A Globe of Snow**

Some stories start with once upon a time. Some start with witches and wizards. This story, however, starts and ends with a snow globe.

This particular snow globe is of a castle, a large castle sitting atop a cliff. This snow globe, as most do, sits in a home. The home does not need to be described yet, for that is the most crucial part of the story, it merely should be stated that this globe lives in a home atop a windowsill and belongs to Hermione Granger.

"Hermione," Ron asked staring blankly at the windowsill in which a glass orb sat.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione asked impatiently looking up from her book and following his eye line to the windowsill.

"What is that?" he asked pointing to the orb.

"It is a snow globe Ron," Hermione said impatiently. She picked up her wand and flicked the globe toward her.

"Did you bring it with you?" Ron asked reaching out to touch it. Hermione snatched the orb away quickly and held it tight within her grasp.

"Yes," she said protectively. "Anyway you just hold it upside down for a few moments and when you turn it back up," Hermione demonstrated then held the globe towards Ron where perfect flecks of snow fell neatly against the castle.

"Wow that is neat. It looks like Hogwarts," he said approvingly. Hermione pulled the globe towards her face and study the castle closely.

"I suppose it does," she shrugged. She placed the globe on the table and flicked her wand so it started flying towards the windowsill. Before it reached it, Percy came stalking through the passageway and knocked the globe, glass first, into the floor.

The globe smashed with a sharp crescendo. Liquid and fake snow skited across the floor with urgency and Hermione stood staring at the spot Percy was, he did not feel the need to stop. She starred at the broken globe with her eyes wide as a deer.

"Oh 'Mione, I am sure we can fix it," Ron said taking a step forward and picking up the largest piece. He pulled out his wand but it was no use, the pieces would not fix themselves. Then the room filled with an ear piercing scream, Hermione stood still emitting the awful noise while Ron covered his ears trying desperately to call her name over the scream.

Two orderly's burst through the door, the first a much taller and muscular gentleman took Hermione into his arms, while the other pulled out a needle and sedated her. The room started to swirl back as the liquid pulsed through her veins. The windowsill with great bars covering the length, the white crisp clean hospital bed and the too small room with a toilet shoved recklessly in the corner.

Next Fiona Granger walked in. she looked at the remains of the globe scattered across the floor and sighed. The muscular man had Hermione in a chair while the smaller of the two cleaned up the remains. Once the remains were thrown away Fiona pulled a new globe out of her pocket and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione beamed at the globe and placed it on the windowsill starring at it with a content smile.

"I have no idea where she goes, but that globe is the best thing in the world to her," Fiona sighed at the orderly's. Her beeper pulled her away from the sight of her fragile daughter and down the hall to another patient of the Granger Establishment.

So you see; the importance of her location was not relevant upon the commencement of this story. But the story had to end this way: with a young girl starring into a snow globe that she referred to as home.

….

 **For New Year Goals Challenge – AUs: #1 Wizarding World in a dream!AU**

 **For Character Diversity Boot camp – Hermione Granger – #24 Obsession**

 **For If You Dare Challenge – Prompt: Nobody Knows It Like I do.**

 **For School of Prompts Challenge – Imitate – Meaning:** **Drugs that can imitate the hormone's positive effects while reducing its adverse effects.**

 **For Ten Times Ten Challenge – List #9: #1 Mask**


End file.
